


Addiction Affliction

by IWalkInAir



Category: Naruto
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Medication, Self-Medication, itachi doesn't understand, kisame doesn't even know, not very detailed, okay... he knows, possible triggers, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWalkInAir/pseuds/IWalkInAir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was the resolution of the great Itachi Uchiha. The clan progeny who surpassed his classmates in every aspect of the shinobi path. The same Uchiha to serve as a double agent among his peers. The Anbu that slaughtered his clan for the sake of his village....</p>
<p>For meh friend! Not very detailed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction Affliction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



So this was the resolution of the great Itachi Uchiha. The clan progeny who surpassed his classmates in every aspect of the shinobi path. The same Uchiha to serve as a double agent among his peers. The Anbu that slaughtered his clan for the sake of his village....

The raven haired Akatski member quietly arose from the wooden bench settled in front of a dango shop. Nodding to his companion, he turned.

"I'll be but a moment."

The blue humanoid, that oddly resembled a shark, returned the nod stiffly. It never took long.

Itachi quietly strode across the dirt road towards a relatively small edifice. It held no signs indicating it's purpose, and no windows were to be found along the sides. A barrier could be sensed around the building as well. Not one to keep people out, but to sense the mere presence of others.

If not for these few precautions, kisame would have followed after his companion.

This was the fifth time this year the Uchiha led them here to this obscure town, not labeled on any map he's seen, and visited this very shop. At least, Kisame believed it to be a shop of some sort. Probably selling black market shinobi materials if the owner of said building used a barrier jutsu.

The rouge mist ninja's curiosity grew upon every visit, yet he said nothing... Mentioned nothing to the other Akatski... Did absolutely nothing except continue to ponder the unkown.

Itachi exited the building just as swiftly as he had entered, all the while his gait smooth and steady.

"Lets go."

Heaving his mass and sword up from the bench, Kisame smirked.

On the road again.

In all honesty, he didn't mind these occasional delays in their schedule. It was a far better inconvenience than the quirks his fellow Akatski members possessed.

Sasori and Diedera were too adamant in their methods of proceeding. The two would argue their point before blatantly doing whatever they pleased.

Kakuzu managed even worse. Money drove his every action, and delays would be far more frequent and spontaneous than Itachi's little outings.

Hidan wasn't even worth consideration.

The two walked a good couple of miles before the gentle morning breeze picked up. Cloaks adorned with red clouds rippled in the wind. A particularly strong gust of wind rattled their garb violently.

Kisame faltered momentarily.

So this was the resolution of the great Itachi Uchiha....

A drug addict.

****************

"Itachi."

"Hm?"

"We need to talk."

The tension in the room was palpable. The air itself felt as if it were stale.

The Uchiha's vision shifted to his comrade seated on the arm of the couch. The blue humanoid leaned heavily against the hilt of Samehada.

It wasn't often Kisame made demands, he normally made suggestions or offered his assistance. THAT had been a demand. Being so, the raven haired man only nodded in agreement.

"We need to talk about... This addiction of yours."

Kisame held out a single bag filled to the brim with pills.

Itachi didn't react. His expression remained the epitome of indifference.

The shark continued, "Now, I'm not familiar with the majority of your stash. These right here, on the other hand, are steroids. I know because steroids became somewhat of a fad in amongst the Hidden Mist for a couple of years or so until they proved quite ineffective compared to the average food pill."

The Uchiha's composure was unwavering.

"Question is, why would a ninja of your caliber require quite so many, unless you were addicted?"

Finally, Itachi scowled, "Why concern yourself with my habits?"

A fair question that Kisame had already pondered. Honestly, he wasn't quite sure.

"If you die, there is no assurance your eventual replacement will be any better than the others. You're the sanest of our little band of misfits by far. Besides..."

The rouge mist shinobi gave his blade a soft pat.

"Samehada likes you."

*********************

The so called "talk" ended with that statement, and the subject was dropped.

Kisame still couldn't figure out what motivated him to not only snoop but also approach his bingo-book-worthy partner. Why should he care? At least his partner didn't waste hours on end impaling himself.

Itachi kept on, unfazed. Always so poised and professional in every way. That day may have not happened at all in the man's eyes.

Things quickly returned to normal. The pair wandered about, searching for where their target could have gone. A whole year was quite sometime for the ninetails to leave the sanctuary of his home. 

Occasionally Kakuzu would contact them to talk funds. He'd ask them to round up a few bounties here and there, however, they hardly ran across anyone valuable.

Despite the return of normalcy, Kisame was unable to suppress that one question.

Why should he care?

*************

"We'll rest here for the night."

Kisame couldn't help but frown.

Itachi was always the one to make the decisions, for the shark found no true quarrel necessary with the Uchiha's logic.

The mist shinobi blinked at the cave his comrade was indicating then up to the sky.

"It's hardly past noon. The nearest town is less than fifteen miles East of here."

And said town probably had a hotel with real beds. Not that the ground particularly bothered him. They slept outdoors far more than enough times to become immune to the discomfort. Beds were just nicer and they had half the day to spare.

"That's true. However, the town ahead is common ground for leaf shinobi. I'd rather not deal with them today, if that's alright with you."

Kisame's frowned deepened, though he said nothing.

They were going to pass through that village whether it be today or the following.

*************

Itachi pressed the corner of the cloak over his mouth to muffle his coughs.

Each time his throat tensed, another crimson red speckle marred the dark material.

His condition was getting harder to manage, and he was positive a few of the others had noticed. Kakuzu probably had a feint idea since his trips with Kisame normally led to a sizable dip in their budget.

Just when his heart stopped racing, the coughing fit returned with a vengeance.

Who cared if he was dying anyways?

His fellow Akatski would simply find a replacement, and his village would likely rejoice in his passing.

Itachi pushed that thought out immediately. He'd made it this far, there was no reason to give up now.

He would live on... At least until he knew what to do with Sasuke.

*************

Believe it or not, that cave wasn't the quietest place to be. The stone walls carried noise phenomenally... Or should one say, regretfully.

The blue shinobi tried to ignore every sound wheezing out of his companion. The muffled cacophony hammering the truth behind the multitude of drugs concealed within that cloak.

So this was the truth behind the great Itachi Uchiha....

The terminally ill.

****************

They say that kind gestures can go a long way. They're sugar coating the hell out of that when said kind gestures are received from your Akatski companion.

Dark eyes watched kisame with a curious discretion.

The shark always had a bit of an attitude and enjoyed a good fight every now and then, yet seemingly no more.

When Itachi suggested avoidance over confrontation, the taller man would simply agree without offering to cut down any annoyances to stumble across their path instead.

Their travel time was steadily decreasing as sickness drained the raven haired Uchiha of his energy, giving way to aches and pains. All the while, the other never queried as to why.

It was... Unnerving to say the least.

Still, the leaf shinobi found it difficult not to be grateful.

******************

It took him a second to realize his companion was no longer following.

"What are you doing?"

A few yards back, the taller man sat perched on a rock, a toothy grin gracing his features.

"I say we stop here for today."

The Uchiha blinked.

"Is there a reason?"

The shark simply chuckled before removing his cloak.

"It's a tad bit hot out, and I'm going for a swim."

Itachi turned slightly. Ah. The lake.

Without waiting for a reply, Kisame ventured into the water.

Once he was out quite a ways, the raven haired Akatski made himself comfortable on the abandoned rock with a sigh.

By the time Kisame returned from his little escapade, the younger man had drifted off to sleep.

Heh. He knew Itachi had been tired.

**************

"Your younger brother?"

"Yes."

"Allow me to deal with the brat. I'll make it quick."

"It's my problem."

"It's your funeral."

The gravity stressed on those three words was enough to freeze Itachi in his place, and the hand resting on his shoulder wasn't helping much.

"I can see you have feelings for the brat, but whether you kill him or not isn't any of my concern. That boy is your reason for living, is he not?"

Itachi pulled out from under the other's grip.

"What of it?"

"I feel as though you wish to resolve something with the brat. Once resolved, you'll either die fighting or you'll continue to cut back on your medication. You've gotten started on the later already."

The midnight coughing fits had in fact increased.

"I fail to see why you would care."

As a rouge mist ninja, one would think him to be the prime example of being stone-hearted. Forced to kill his classmates the day of graduation. The one chosen to tie up loose ends, especially when those loose end were fellow mist shinobi.

"Hell if I know. I don't really care about much, yet here we are. Fact is, I like you. I enjoy your company."

Itachi glared incredulously.

"I'm an enemy of the Akatski."

"As stated before, I don't care about much, including the Akatski."

"So what would you have me do?"

"Survive this fight. Whether I must aid you or not."

"And after that?"

"We'll go find a cure, of course. I think it would be rather interesting to kidnap the Queen of Slugs, wouldn't you?"

**************

Life was never predictable.

Itachi didn't have to kill his brother. They didn't get the chance to kidnap Tsunade. They both survived the war... And the two were now living peacefully in the Hidden Leaf. Under heavy surveillance of course.

The raven haired Uchiha sat contentedly, a strong blue arm draped over his shoulders.

A rare smile stretched the man's pale features.

So this was the resolution of the great Kisame Hoshigaki....

A secret love addict.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiz good?


End file.
